


nothing lasts forever

by ElatedFangirl



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Escorts, Angst, M/M, Past and Present interweaving idk how to explain this sorry, Songfic, i suck at tags omg sorry, im not sure but youll probably feel pain :( im sorry, song: nothing lasts forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 20:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElatedFangirl/pseuds/ElatedFangirl
Summary: Ten never thought he could love someone.Until he did.Until he could never stop doing so.





	nothing lasts forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> Another work coming your way hehe  
This is a piece meant to unload pent up angst in me. Please blame my friend who narrated a whole plot of angst to me :<<<< I felt like I needed an outlet to let that much anger inside me out so here's the result! A whole 6k borne out of pent up angst slsslkskskss
> 
> This is not much. It did not turn out the way I want it to turn out but ahhh this is weeks in the making and I want it out already so here it is. I hope you still enjoy this! Happy reading (and heart breaking :<)

It's the same every night. Ten has to go through the same thing every night. It should have numbed him by now, with how many times he has done this over and over again. But it doesn't. All the more when _ he _ happened.

Ten checks himself in the mirror one last time. He is dolled up - lips pink, eyes lined, and cheeks blushed. His shirt is falling loosely around him, three of its buttons undone, exposing his honey chest. The chain around his neck is loose too, connecting to the hem of his polo shirt and it dangles about. He smacks his lips, sprays one last of his expensive, client-given perfume and moves out of the room and to the table that has booked him for the night.

\---

_ This man has come again. How many nights in a row has it been? Three? Five? Ten has lost count. It's not even someone who would tip well or would give anything at the end of the night. He will just book Ten and talk to him. Even when the topic has run out and Ten is slowly growing to be bored, he stays and tries his best to please Ten. It has never happened with Ten before and he appreciates it. Really. But he needs the money more. _

_ "Taeyong, why do you even book for me?" _

_ The man's eyes widen at the sudden straightforward question. He bites his bottom lip, as though pondering on his answer. Ten waits and when he speaks, his voice is a soft timbre, "I like being in your company, Ten. And I don't want you to be in danger in someone else's company. Are you growing tired of me?" _

_ Ten sighs. "I am not. But you do realize I need the money, right? You can't keep booking me for the rest of the night and do nothing. I have to earn the extra." Ten tries to reason out. _

_ He has always been a straightforward person and in the past few days, Ten has bared such characteristic to the man. He has long been past the faux flirting stage. He has realized that no matter what he does, the man won't touch him and would just prefer him across the table, talking and sipping drinks with him. _

_ He is far off any of Ten's previous clients and Ten appreciates the respect. And even the care - though Ten isn't sure where it came from and what bore it. As far as he knows, he has only seen Taeyong from less than a week. _

_ "I'll give you the extra that you need then." _

_ Ten holds Taeyong's look, trying to decipher what's going on inside his head but he gets nothing but innocent orbs staring right back at him. He shakes his head, "No. I have to earn them, Taeyong. I _ want _ to earn them." _

_ Taeyong looks at Ten, serious and now without the drag. His voice is with no-nonsense tone when he speaks, "Earn it from me then." _

\---

Ten shows his signature smile to the client. He makes sure to go around the table, walking briskly so he leaves a whiff of his scent in the air in his path. He bares his teeth in his smile, overdoing it a bit. Not like they can even notice. They never did and will never do either. Except for one.

"Good evening, Mr. Qian! It's lovely to see you again!" Ten's voice drips like honey. He has had years of practice to have this consistency. He's had so many clients to practice on and so many who melt to it every time. It works like magic.

The man is just in his mid-twenties, quite young to be a CEO of his company. And maybe this is why he is now one of Ten's priority clients. When the man comes, all the other bookings for Ten is automatically cancelled. It's not even about the money or the reputation. It's about the longevity of their relationship. The man has come too many times, spent too many wons, and promised too many things to Ten. He has met him even before Ten has met _ him _. But now, it just never feels the same.

But still, Ten accepts him. He has no reason not to. Not anymore.

"Ahh, my little angel. I missed you!" Mr. Qian rises from his seat to accept Ten in his arms. He kisses him on his cheek and inhales the escort on the side of his now-inclined neck. He takes in much of the perfume and revels. "You're using my gift to you well, angel."

Ten smiles, "Yes. I love it."

"Hmm... I love it on you."

\---

_ "I love it on you." _

_ Ten's head snaps from his food. He puts down the fry from his fingers and stares at Taeyong. He raises his eyebrows in question, "What is?" _

_ "Your smile. I love it on you." Taeyong's eyes bore into him and he suddenly feels bare. It's not even the bare he is used to. It feels like Taeyong is looking at him through his eyes, seeing the bareness that Ten rarely shows, if not, never. _

_ He pulls the corners of his lips up and smiles, baring his white straight teeth. His signature smile. The one that has had numerous men and women alike booking and paying for him. Surely, it is this smile that has caught Taeyong's attention too. He has practiced this so many times and it works every time. He smiles wide and beautiful. _

_ But Taeyong shakes his head. _

_ "No. Not that." _

_ Ten's face morphs into a confused look. He tilts his head to the side both in indirect question and confusion. _

_ Taeyong chuckles and murmurs a soft, "cute," before he explains. "Not that forced dazzling smile. It looks good on you but your unguarded, spur of the moment smile looks the best on you. Your whiskers make you look like a kitten." _

_ Ten's eyebrows meet. What smile is this? He has no idea. Whiskers? On him? He has never noticed that he has these. Does he really have these? _

_ "Whiskers?" _

_ Taeyong nods. "Mhmm. I love it on you, kitten." _

\---

Ten is sitting leisurely on his soft velvet seat as he waits for his client to finish his order. His ordered drink screams of the type of person he is. Whiskey screams of strong, rich and serious and that is what Mr. Qian exactly is. But Ten takes his usual cocktail - Cosmopolitan, also very telling of himself. The drink swirls in red, slices of lemon and cranberries swimming amidst the liquid - alluring and gorgeous, enchanting and captivating.

Ten leans back, glass in hand. His honey chest peeks from his shirt and he just lets the exposure amuse the young CEO beside him. The man sits there, stunned for a moment and eyes on his chest as he brings the glass to his lips.

"Aren't you a bit too tense tonight, Mr. Qian?" Ten comments lowly, a smirk already on his lips.

The client blinks his eyes once, snapping himself out of his stunned state before he rests his own body back on the velvet seat. He takes a swig of his whiskey before he speaks, "Am I really?"

Ten nods once, "Yes. Let loose for tonight, _ Kun _."

The smirk that paints the CEO's lips is instant. Ten loves the effect of the casual name-calling to the man. He takes another swig of his red drink as he smirks in satisfaction as well.

\---

_ "Why are we here?" Ten asks in confusion. _

_ Taeyong turns from his place. The man has been pulling Ten all this time, forcing him to tail him into the amusement park. His smile is too sweet for Ten's liking. It's one that gives Ten's heart troubles every night. _

_ He pulls on Ten's hand gently, "You need to have fun, Ten!" _

_ The escort squints his eyes in scrutiny. He doesn't know what urged this sudden trip to the amusement park. He has long allowed the man to take him out in the morning as well and this day is just an example of Taeyong's spontaneous ideas on their morning meetings. _

_ "I don't think this is the best place to have fun for me, Taeyong." Ten furrows his eyebrows and brings his head down, shielding his eyes from the sun. Or maybe it's really just his pinking face that he is shielding from curious eyes. _

_ Taeyong's voice turns soft as he leans closer to Ten, touching his face as he asks, "What do you mean, Ten? Are you okay?" _

_ Ten shies away from the touch, flinching at the contact of a warm hand on his cheek. He rather not have the man feel his heating cheeks and so he remains to have his head down. He whispers as he answers to the concerned question, "You know me, Taeyong. You know what I do." _

_ In a moment of silence, Ten slowly brings his eyes up to look at the man and he sees him pursing his lips. He looks displeased with the answer and Ten braces himself for whatever lash out that may bring. _

_ But all he gets is a question - in a gentle voice too. _

_ "What does that have to do with this, Ten?" _

_ Ten opens his mouth in an attempt to answer. But he closes it again - abrupt, in realization that he has none of that. He blinks his eyes for a few times before he sees Taeyong smiling - fond and gentle, as he still touches Ten's cheek, rubbing his cheek bone with his thumb. _

_ "You being an escort has nothing to do with you enjoying being in an amusement park. Have fun with me kitten, please? Let loose for today and be with me." _

\---

Ten has been with Mr. Qian too many times to know he would start the night with small talks. He always does. And tonight, Ten isn't wrong. He has Ten snug by his side, chin on Ten's shoulder blade, lips quirked into a smile, and a cold whiskey on his hand.

"I made the right choice buying you this scent." Mr. Qian's voice is low just right beside his face. Ten doesn't even flinch. He has done this so many times. This is simply who he is and what he has been doing since heaven knows when.

He just tilts his head a bit, smiling but with eyes on his own cold red drink on the table. "It would be lovely if I'm the only one smelling like this."

He is feisty in his demands. Especially because he can afford to demand like this. Mainly because he is _ Ten _\- the most sought after escort. Booked every night unless he says otherwise. Men and women alike want his attention but only a few gets it. A few, ever since he has changed.

He takes the ones he has been with before and only very rarely accepts new ones. He gives his company and services only to a select few - to the ones he has personally chosen. And so he gets to demand all he wants.

Mr. Qian sits upright suddenly, holding Ten's chin to tilt it slightly and look at Ten in the eyes. "I'll order for it. It will only be yours, little angel."

Ten smirks at the promise, baring his satisfaction in the most minute of ways.

"You like that?"

Ten nods his head slightly, "Very much so."

\---

_ "May I hold your hand?" _

_ Ten startles at the straightforward question. It's cold and dark and the only warm body near him is of Taeyong's well-wrapped and clearly warm body. Ten's hands have been freezing since they have left the restaurant fifteen minutes ago. Of all the days he has to forget his gloves, it has to be today. This short walk, to which Ten insisted they do, is proving to be a wrong decision in just a short time. _

_ The snow is falling again. The flakes come in long intervals and some land on Ten's hair. But Ten trudges on, stepping carefully on the snow-coated sidewalk. _

_ "Tennie~" Taeyong's voice is bordering a whine and Ten just buries half his face in his scarf, hiding the smile his lips instinctively breaks into. _

_ Ten still takes small step after small step. His voice is muffled when he speaks, voice clearly a great pretense in attempts to sound serious. He tries to dismiss the question by not answering it at all. "Taeyong, hurry up. It's too cold." _

_ Ten expects to hear Taeyong's insistent whining right after but all he gets is a deep timbre, calling him the one pet name the other man has always called him, "Kitten-," _

_ Ten pauses in his tracks. He turns slightly to see Taeyong approaching him, a smirk on his lips. When he fronts him, the smirk morphs into a huge smile. "May I hold your hand, please?" _

_ Ten stares at the man's orbs, seeking any form of malice there. But he finds none. _

_ He hears the man call on him again, "Kitten, please?" _

_ Ten can't stop the smile that starts to spread on his lips. The man values consent, down to the littlest of details. And Ten appreciates that. _

_ He appreciates him. _

_ He nods and the look of triumph on Taeyong's face almost makes Ten laugh. Taeyong offers his hand in between them two and Ten gently places his on top of Taeyong's. The man clasps his and the warm palm makes Ten sigh. _

_ "Take my other hand too." _

_ Taeyong gladly offers his other hand and clasps Ten's freezing one. He holds both of the escort’s hands and even warms them by blowing warm air on them. Ten can only sigh at each short-lived warmth on his hand and he smiles. _

_ "Do you like that, kitten?" _

_ Ten closes his eyes, letting Taeyong warm his hands - and his heart, in the cold winter night. He smiles as he whispers, "Very much so." _

\---

Mr. Qian gets incredibly close again. His face is on Ten's neck, blowing warm breaths against the skin there as he holds Ten loosely against him. Ten has long figured out that he loves smelling him there. The man has a weakness for Ten's neck and he very much loves to claim him there as much as he can by biting him, marking him until Ten has to consciously make an effort to cover up the next day.

This time, he inhales Ten's scent - a good mix of Ten and his given perfume.

"I think my mind will learn to associate this smell on you." The CEO's lips brush against Ten's nape and it makes the hairs on his arms stand. The man loves to play with Ten's sensitivity like that after all.

Ten's voice is bordering wanton and casual when he speaks - a question he asks despite already knowing the answer to. "Is that a bad thing?"

Ten feels the CEO smile against his neck. He feels a kiss planted on the soft skin, sucked gently there before the CEO sits upright. He licks his lips before he lifts a hand to cup Ten's chin and pulls him close, speaking against his lips too before kissing him there as well.

"No, not at all, little angel. I love it."

\---

_ "Have you ever thought of fucking me?" _

_ Ten is as straightforward as he has always been. Is it nearing a month now? He has been booked by the man for so long but it is still the same scenario every night. Ten does agree to some of the morning walks in the shopping mall or out of the blue lunches but it has always been a constant that every night, Taeyong books him at the same table with the same drinks. _

_ The man reasons that he is just protecting Ten. And Ten appreciates it. He would rather deal with Taeyong, someone who keeps his hands to himself, than other people who are very touchy and are, often times, too out of their mind to even think about Ten's need of space and/or peace. He would choose someone that would respect him rather than someone who just sees him as a sex object any time of the day. _

_ But it has been so long and it just seems impossible for anyone to not ask of anything in return for all the drinks and money they have spent. And it bothers Ten because he thinks this is the only thing he is good at that he can give to the man - to anyone. He is only ever good at giving himself and giving pleasure. _

_ Taeyong purses his lips before answering. He brings his eyes up from his gin to Ten's face, "I can't say I haven't." _

_ Ten's eyes actually widen at the indirect confession. This is what he has learned of Taeyong from the past month: when Ten asks, he answers - no bars held, no whatnots, just a plain, straight answer. _

_ "Then why-" _

_ Taeyong cuts Ten mid-sentence. "-Because I respect you. I don't want you to do it when you don't want to do it." _

_ Ten grabs his glass of cosmopolitan and takes a long swig from it. He lets his body accept the red liquid and absorb each drop of it. He wants to numb his body, his heart. He can't feel like this. Not for a client. No. _

_ "Do you sing, Ten?" Taeyong's voice is cheerful. As though he hasn't just shook Ten emotionally. Not that he knows of it. _

_ But Ten shakes his head. He denies the man of something he actually loves doing. He cannot bare himself anymore. Not any _ more _ . _

_ Taeyong sighs, looking actually regretful. And Ten tries to remedy the situation by asking in what he hopes is an innocent tone, "Is that a bad thing?" _

_ Taeyong clicks his tongue once and takes a swig of his own drink. He drinks half the glass before he puts it down. "No, not at all. But that's a shame. You look like you sing really beautifully, kitten." _

\---

Once Mr. Qian's hands start to wander, it simply tells Ten of one thing: He is getting drunk. And this time is no different.

Ten sees the young CEO pinking on his cheeks as he takes another swig of his whiskey. His hand rests on Ten's thigh, head resting lazily on Ten's shoulder as he narrates of his latest business trip and his anguish on how he is looked down upon by the other company leaders because of his age.

"In this industry, being young doesn't do you any good." Mr. Qian's voice is of disbelief with hints of frustration and exhaustion. "They will employ all means to discredit you and pull you down without any second thought."

Ten just sits there, listening to the man unload his pent up thoughts and baggage. For years and years, the man comes to him also for this purpose. The man exerts more in his efforts to spoil Ten and is more even intimate with Ten when he is going through something. It is always like this. Ten listens and lets his emotions pour out. He absorbs them and let the man rise anew the next time until he has to come to Ten again to unload.

And maybe this is one of the things that made him still choose Mr. Qian over everyone else. He is one of the consistent things in his life and besides that, he knows the man needs him - despite the seemingly perfect world he can create for himself, he still needs Ten. And Ten will gladly be with him no matter what.

After all, if not for their occupations, they could have possibly be the greatest of friends. The idea to which the CEO greatly agrees to.

"Am I annoying you?"

Ten catches the worry on Mr. Qian's voice. He pulls away from the man and cups his face with both of his hands. When he speaks, he does it gently. "No. Pour it all out on me. Give it all to me, Kun."

\---

_ "Taeyong, we really should stop walking around when it's snowing." _

_ Ten shivers at the cold yet again - his third whole-body shiver for the night. He hears a merry chuckle just beside him and so he looks over only to find an overjoyed Taeyong almost drowning in his black fur coat and black wool scarf. _

_ "What's so funny?" Ten's voice is a whine. It is one that he only ever uses with Taeyong. He has gotten considerably closer to the man, what with the amount of time they have spent together. The man has successfully monopolized his time - both in the evening and in the morning. And Ten doesn't even complain. _

_ Perhaps, he likes the man. Or maybe not. He is in his confused state and he refuses to acknowledge anything his mind concocts about the man. After all, he knows the rule he has set for himself before starting in the industry: _ Never fall for a client _ . _

_ It's one that he finds very hard to uphold each and every day now. _

_ "You're a kitten vibrating." Taeyong's laughing fit is still yet to end and Ten doesn't know what to make of it. _

_ And so he huffs and turns, trying his best to walk at a rapid pace in the snow-covered sidewalk. He leaves the laughing Taeyong behind and just walks straight. He vaguely hears his name being called but he ignores it and when Taeyong finally catches up to him, the man holds him by his arm and pulls him making Ten crash on the man's chest. _

_ Ten's eyes widen both at the surprise and at the impact. He looks at Taeyong straight in the eyes, surprise still very evident on his face while the other stares at him, eyes still smiling. _

_ Taeyong taps the tip of Ten's nose. His voice still has the remnants of his laugh earlier when he speaks, "Can't let you go that fast and slip. It's dangerous for you, kitten." _

_ Ten just blinks his eyes and huffs again, still not forgetting his previous tantrums. And so Taeyong laughs again. He taps the escort on his nose again. _

_ "You know, I really love your nose." Taeyong holds Ten's look before bringing his eyes down to his nose. And then on his lips. His voice is a mere whisper when he speaks again and Ten swears, only he can hear the next of his words. "And your lips. May I kiss you Ten?" _

_ Ten's head moves on its own accord. He nods before he even realizes the weight and meaning of the question. And Taeyong gives him no time to withdraw his consent. The man doesn't waste any time and just slowly leans his head forward until he finally connects their lips. _

His lips are warm.

_ Just like his hands and most probably, just like everything about him. Taeyong is the warmth that Ten needs in this cold winter night. _ He is the warmth that Ten needs in the winter that is his life _ . He only ever started to feel warmth when the man came into his life. It was slow-reaching and it took a very long time for him to feel it but Ten is glad he let him in. Ten is glad Taeyong shed him light and made him feel the things he never thought he would even feel. And he likes it. _

_ He likes the warmth that envelopes his body as the man's lips dance with his, coaxing his to open with the gentle swipes of his tongue. And Ten gladly grants him entrance. He opens his cavern and let the man lick on every of his crevice. _

_ His body is now enveloped in the soft warmth that Taeyong has infected him with just one kiss. When they part, Ten's eyes are closed and he feels Taeyong's forehead against his. _

_ "Is that okay?" The man's question is a pant, but still soft in the quiet blows of the winter wind. _

_ "Mhmm." Ten nods, bumping his head against Taeyong's as he does. _

_ He knows what he wants and so he gets it. Ten clamps the collars of Taeyong's coat and pulls him against his body. He wants him again. _

_ "Your lips. Please. Give it all to me, Taeyong." _

_ Taeyong doesn't need to be told twice. In no time, Ten feels the pair against his again - licking, sucking and engulfing all the sounds he could even attempt to create. He kisses the man and lets him spread his warmth to him even in the middle of a cold winter night. _

\---

Mr. Qian has certainly drank more alcohol than he should. He is now draped on Ten's shoulder, pink and pliant. Ten reaches for his own glass on the table. This is just his second one for the night. His limit is still far from being reached. He is high-tolerant after all. And besides, he makes sure he is conscious, no matter what.

He lifts Mr. Qian's chin and looks at the man's face. He is handsome - face-, body-, personality- and status-wise, he is perfect. Ten doesn't know why a person like him still needs his company. He could very well create an ideal world for his own.

Ten leans in and touches the man's cheek with his soft lips. He lets them linger for a moment, just staying there until he speaks in a soft voice, "You're drunk, Mr. Qian. Let's take you home."

\---

_ "Are you sure about this?" _

_ Ten looks at Taeyong a moment too long. He licks his lips and nods. He has decided - finally after so long. After all the days and nights they had spent together, it is time he gives the man what he wants. _

_ Taeyong made him promise that he would only allow him to touch him when Ten is fully comfortable with the thought of it. And now, he is. _

_ "I'm sure. Take me home." _

_ Taeyong looks at him, expression unreadable. He looks at Ten and it makes the escort squirm under his stare. He sits straight and tries to look as presentable as he can, despite the dim of the light in their table. "You... don't want me?" _

_ Taeyong inhales deeply, "I do. I do, very much." _

_ Ten's brows furrow. He tilts his head to the side in question, "So what are you waiting for?" _

_ Taeyong pours his glass full of gin and takes it from the table. He leans back and sips the bitter liquid lazily, "I'm giving you time to re-think your choices. If by the end of this night, you still decide you'd come with me, I won't stop you." _

_ Ten is glad for the option. He appreciates the chance to back out that is presented to him. But he has made his choice and this is the choice he believes is the right one. He wants to spend the night with Taeyong - however the man wants to spend it. He has grown to trust him enough to surrender himself this much to him. He has grown to _ like _ him enough for him to give himself to him. _

_ "I won't change my mind, don't worry," he smirks and leans forward to grab his own glass. _

\---

Mr. Qian is drunk. He is not patient nor is he gentle when he is drunk. He rarely is when he takes Ten.

He takes Ten roughly, fingers digging on Ten's hips as he pulls him to meet his forceful thrusts. Ten is on his knees, chest flush against the bed as he bites on his bottom lip, tasting blood there as he cuts the skin with every particularly hard thrust.

He moans. He moans loudly. This is one kind of taking that has Ten moaning loudly. It's pure lust - rough and hard. It's primal and raw and it awakes each and every part of Ten's body.

The bed is huge and the mattress is wide but it creaks with the ministrations above it. It screams of the way Ten is being pushed into the bed, taken mercilessly as he grips the parts of the sheets he can manage to grab with his feeble hands.

It is all so dirty and so wild. And Ten moans with all the pleasure his body is being subjected into.

He shuts his eyes tight, fighting the urge to scream. But his fight proves futile. He lets out a loud one when the CEO thrusts squarely on his bundle of nerves. Ten screams, incoherent in his attempt to grasp on to something - anything to keep him grounded.

But Mr. Qian is unrelenting. He pistons on the same place over and over again, making Ten scream and cry. He doesn't know which he is doing anymore. He has long chosen not to care.

_ He has long chosen not to care. _

\---

_ Ten knows he is putting on a show. But it's not something he is even doing with conscious effort. He is merely responding to the pleasure he is feeling - to the emotions he is feeling. _

_ He places both of his palms flat on Taeyong's chest. He is above him, bouncing on top of him as the man meets every of his bounce with a thrust. Ten's body is sweaty all over. He is pinking both with how the man's stare bores into him - intense and something else, and with how he is taking him - every bit of inch of him. He bites his lip as he feels him slide inside of him and Ten just engulfs him with his warmth each and every time. _

_ Ten revels at the fact that Taeyong let him take the reins. The man simply lets him do what he wants and so Ten can be taken the way he wants to be taken. He only needs to say what he chooses to do and the man is eager to do it. Ten feels both respected and appreciated. _

_ But this one, Ten listens to the only thing Taeyong has ever asked for tonight. _

“Ride me, kitten. Please."_ And so Ten takes him - every inch of Taeyong into every of his inch inside. _

_ He grinds against the other's hips, mewling at how Taeyong moves inside of him. He feels so full. The man fills him to the brim deliciously. His hole stretches and he lays his eyes to one that he considers the best image he can ever see. _

_ He sees Taeyong's mouth agape - desperate to produce the sounds that can help translate well the pleasure his body is most probably ridden with. His chest, flushed and his neck, sweaty. His eyes taking squarely everything - every move and every action, that Ten does above him. His cheeks are pink with pleasure. _

_ He is glowing. He is warm and he is glowing. And Ten just sobs. _

_ He sobs because he has come to like this man very much. He is one that Ten never realized he needed. _

And now, maybe he has come to love him_ . _

_ Taeyong suddenly grabs Ten by his arm and pulls him in, attaching their lips as Ten maintains the rhythm he has set for them. His moans are muffled against Taeyong's lips as the man kisses him with all his fervor. He opens his lips and grants Taeyong entrance as the man lick every part of him. _

_ Taeyong can claim him. For all that he's worth, Taeyong can call him his own because he has already snatched him long before. He already has him before he has even taken him tonight. _

_ Ten pushes himself up from the lip lock and continues to ride Taeyong. He grinds on him, his hips emulating serpentine movements as he moves his slender body with each expert grind. _

_ And Ten cries out. He cries out with the onslaught of pleasure. Taeyong cups the sides of Ten’s hips as he holds him to a still and just thrusts into him in perfect rhythm in the same perfect place to elicit perfect sounds out of him. _

_ Ten's cries of pleasure stretches as his bundle of nerves receives a constant stimulation. His eyes water both with the intensity of his emotions and his lust. And as a tear successfully falls on his cheek, he screams Taeyong's name, his body trembling as white spurts onto Taeyong's chest and Ten's insides. _

_ He falls on Taeyong's body, the other's arms already open and accepting him. _

_ " _ I love you, Taeyong _ ." He thinks, unbidden and unrestrained and Ten pauses. He feels the weight of what he is feeling. But he doesn't care about his rule anymore nor does he about the consequences. _

_ He has long chosen not to care. _

\---

It's dawn. The first of the sunlight is already peeking through the clouds and Ten watches as it struggles to touch land.

The glass wall grants him a magnificent view each morning he spends the night in this house. And each of these times, he absorbs it all. He watches as the sun slowly rises to give light to all the trees and monochrome buildings underneath it. It's a view that never fails to give Ten peace. And so he does not waste a second to sleep. Or maybe it's because he couldn't.

The soft white mattress warms Ten's body and the white blanket drapes over his naked torso. The young CEO has long drifted to sleep and is now softly breathing just beside him.

With all the alcohol he has drank and the way he has roughly taken Ten over and over the night before, the man is bound to snore his way into dreamland. But Ten can never leave. Not until the man has awoke and lets him.

Mr. Qian can stir in his sleep with even just the slightest of movement that is not his own and Ten doesn't want that for him. The man is already as busy as he can get and he needs every second of his sleep. And so, each time, Ten lets him sleep. He deserves it.

This morning is different from the rest. It's one that has chosen to torment him instead of giving him peace. As more rays of sun break free from the clouds, Ten sees it. It is one that guarantees a sliver of pain in his chest until it develops into a huge blanket that envelopes all of him.

_ The first of snow. _

Ten turns to his side and he feels a shift from beside him. Shortly after, a hand slithers its way on his waist and he gets pulled against a warm chest. He hears the CEO softly breathing against him and he lets him be.

\---

_ "You can't Ten." _

_ Ten lifts his head from where he has placed it in the crook of Taeyong's neck. He eyes the man confusedly and furrows his eyebrows. "What do you mean I can't?" _

_ Taeyong lifts his head from the soft pillow he has been resting on and looks at him, a small smile on his lips but a different emotion in his eyes. It's one that Ten has never seen on Taeyong. Is that sadness he is seeing? _

_ "I don't want you to love me, Ten." _

_ Ten takes the statement by surprise. His eyes widen and his breath gets stuck in his throat. _

_ This is an unexpected answer from the man. It's one Ten never thought he would hear from him. Ten feels a sharp pain in his heart as he tries to shake away his shock. He blinks his eyes a couple of times before he opens his mouth in an attempt to say something - anything. But nothing is coming out. _

_ Taeyong lifts his hand and caresses Ten's cheek. His smile has now turned sad and his eyes shine as he speaks, "Because you don't deserve someone who won't be there for you forever, kitten." _

_ Ten's eyes refuse to leave Taeyong's teary ones. He watches as the man slowly breaks in front of him. A million of things are going on inside his head and all of those are a jumble - each of them pairing with another that Ten is unable to form any coherence out of all of them. _

_ He opens his mouth but closes it again. He lifts himself up to sit and watches as Taeyong also sits in front of him. He pulls the closest thought he can pull and it's the one question he dreads the most. But still, he asks it. _

_ "Are you tired of me?" _

_ Taeyong hurriedly shakes his head, "No, kitten. No." _

_ "Then why?" Ten's voice is cracking and his heart echoes it as it breaks into numerous of pieces. He lowers his head, fearing to see the rejection that he may see on Taeyong's face. But he clutches on the man's pants, too afraid to him let go. _

_ Taeyong inhales deeply and when he speaks, his voice is a mere whisper. But Ten hears him. He hears him loud and clear. "Because I might die soon." _

_ Ten snaps his head up, searching Taeyong's face for any hint of malice or humor there. But he sees none. _

_ "D-die?" _

_ Taeyong nods. His smile is still on his lips as he caresses Ten's arms and cheeks. _

_ "I might not survive my surgery tomorrow." _

_ Ten's eyes water. He doesn't know how to absorb this. His mind blanks and his body freezes and so he just sits there, eyes streaming with tears. _

_ "But please, kitten. Never think I never loved you. I always have and I always will. I love you so much." _

_ Ten full on cries, his body shaking as Taeyong engulfs him into his embrace. He is warm but Ten feels cold inside. His body feels cold all over at the mere thought that he might lose Taeyong. Forever. _

_ "But please, _ don't love me, Ten _ . You deserve better. _ You deserve a forever _ ." _

_ Ten turns his head away from Taeyong but he grips the man as though his life depended on it. He never wants to let him go. Never. _

_ He sees it fall from the window, even through his blurry vision. _

_ The first of snow. _

_ It is one thing he grew to treasure so much because it has grown to signify the bests that has ever happened in his life. But now, his mind registers a new meaning. _

_ And so he cries. _

\---

Ten feels it as though it has just been yesterday when it has, in fact, been three years. He wishes he had, at least, told him and showed him how much he loves him. But now it's too late. He falls and wails for the love he has lost. It's one that is the strongest but it's also one that he lost so soon.

Nonetheless, it's also one that is_ everlasting _.

Taeyong is wrong.

Ten doesn't need to find anyone else._ He has already found his forever. _

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm... I hate the ending. I hate how it was written and I'm asdjafajasdas so sorry :< I wish it could have been better. But nonetheless, I hope you still enjoyed this.
> 
> Sound track:  
[GIVE A LISTEN](https://youtu.be/o34yiYA7Lxk)  
I love this song so much and it's one that I cried to time and time again. I hope this story speaks volumes of this song and vice versa. Please listen to this to feel the whole intensity of this story!  
\---  
I apologize for any grammatical errors. English is not my first language.  
I hope you enjoyed reading this! Please do tell me what you think about it <3
> 
> TALK TO ME!  
[TWITTER](https://twitter.com/ElatedFangirl) | [CURIOUS CAT](https://curiouscat.me/elatedfangirl) | [ASK.FM](https://ask.fm/elatedfangirl)


End file.
